Aluminium hydroxide is a known compound. Said known aluminum hydroxide has so far been utilized for medication as an antacid drug, often in combination with other antacid drugs. From the literature, e.g. White et al., J. Pharm. Sci. 64, 468 (1976); Kerkhof, J. Pharm. Sci. 66, 1533 (1977), it seems that the effect of said drug results apparently from the activity of aluminium carbonate admixed therewith.
From the literature it is known that said commercially available aluminium hydroxide has no dietary effect, i.e. it does not absorb foodstuffs and other nutritional factors. Thus, for example, the following statements can be found in the literature:
1. "Relatively large doses of aluminium hydroxide cream did not alter the nitrogen or fat content of the feces of three normal dogs on a standard diet." Beazell et al., Am. J. Digest. Dist. 5, 164-165 (1938). PA1 2. The results show that the ingestion of aluminium hydroxide was without appreciable effect upon the utilization of fat and carbohydrate." "Administration of aluminum hydroxide to a normal subject did not interfere with the utilization of carbohydrate, fats or proteins of the diet." Grondahl et al., Am. J. Digest, Dis. 12, 197-199 (1945). PA1 3. "There appears to be no significant effect of alumina gel upon the tolerance curves of amino acids, ascorbic acid, glucose and neutral fats. Certainly in the case of neutral fats the results are unequivocal." Hoffman et al., Gastroenterology 6, 50-61 (1946). PA1 4. "Absorption of foodstuffs and nutritional factors is not sufficiently depressed to be important and the composition of the feces is unaffected." The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, Goodman and Gilman, 3rd. Ed., The Macmillan Company, N.Y. 1965, pp. 995-997.